The Art of Gentle Persuasion
by AnEdwardToRemember
Summary: Based on 'Lover Come Back' 1961 .


**Written for **_**An Edward To Remember**_** - Classic Hollywood Romance One-Shot Contest**

**Based on **_**Lover Come Back (1961)**_

**Title: The Art of Gentle Persuasion**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Edward Masen and Isabella Swan are both in the advertising business, but they work for different agencies. Edward uses alcohol and women to line up his clients and Isabella doesn't like it so she tries to get him thrown out of the profession. To save his job, Edward comes up with a fake product...Espen (ESPN). Somehow things don't go as planned and Edward has to come up with a real product. He enlists the help of Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Isabella goes to the good doctor to get the account, but finds Edward instead and believes that he is Carlisle since they had never met. What will happen when Isabella finds out the truth? AU/AH/M**

**The Art of Gentle Persuasion:**

Madison Avenue, the capitol of the advertising world. Within these tall, beautifully designed buildings, creative ideas were born; the ideas that help us decide what to wear, what to eat, and most importantly, what to drink. For some, Madison Avenue was a place of business, but for me...it was my playground.

"Edward, dear, we're here," a high-pitched voice said interrupting my sleep.

My neck ached from the way I'd been laying on it in the car.

"Here? Where's here?" I asked groggily, gazing at my surroundings.

The sun was shining bright above and it hurt to open my eyes; my head was pounding and my stomach was turning.

"Well, your work, of course. It's Monday morning, silly," she giggled.

"Ah, right. Thanks for the ride, Katie, baby," I smirked, stepping out of the convertible.

"Wait, where's my good bye kiss?" she inquired.

I leaned over the door and pressed my lips to hers, softly, but apparently, that wasn't enough. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair, holding my face to hers as she nearly pulled me back into the car.

"Now that's how you say good bye, sugar," she panted, pushing my body away from hers, and then wiped the sides of her mouth to make sure her lipstick didn't smear.

I stood up straight, turning toward the building and walking away from my lay from the night before.

People moved busily around me, buzzing as they started their workday.

_Or maybe that's all in my head from the too many scotches I drank last night._

I waited with the rest of the crowd for the elevator to ding and once it did, we shuffled inside the small box, packing ourselves in, as if we were sardines. Floor by floor, the fish were able to flap their fins as they ventured out to their offices. Mine was on the thirteenth floor- McCarty and Sons Advertising Agency. Even though my name wasn't on the sign, I basically ran this place considering Mr. McCarty was now dead and Sons-well, one left the business and the other, Emmett, was too busy gallivanting around Europe to show up for work.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen," Jessica greeted.

"'Morning, Jessica. Can I get orange juice, black coffee and a warm rag?" I asked, walking by her desk.

"Sure thing, Mr. Masen. Another rough night," I heard her mumble into the phone.

Five minutes later, Jessica walked through my office door with a tray full of what I asked for.

"What's the chatter around the water cooler this morning, Jessica?" I asked, taking a sip of the yellow liquid, letting it coat my dry throat. I then placed the rag over my eyes, leaning back in my chair.

_Ah, that feels so much better. Now I just need to get some greasy food._

"Well, everyone is buzzing about Mr. Whitlock wanting to change agencies," she explained. "The account is up for grabs."

"Well then, let's grab it. Where's he from?"

"Somewhere in Texas, sir."

"Hm, get me a book on the Civil War and a complete rundown on Mr. Whitlock. I want to know if he's married. Also, what kind of liquor he enjoys drinking and the type of women he prefers. Get it to me in thirty minutes, Jessica."

"Yes, Mr. Masen, right away."

I watched Jessica sashay out of the office. Her seductive walk had become more prominent over the last couple of weeks, but I never dip the pen in the company ink. I raised my feet to rest them on top of the desk.

~~~

Later that night, I found myself sitting in a booth with a drunk Mr. Jasper Whitlock, a confederate through and through, at Galapagos. An art space during the day, but at night, it puts on one of the best burlesque shows in all of New York. Tonight, they just so happened to be performing a southern revival that I couldn't remember the name; all I knew was that my best girl, Gianna, was performing.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Jasper?" I asked, pouring him some more bourbon. "May I call you Jasper?"

"Yes and very much sssso, but I'd like it a little bit more if I haaaaad herrrr," he slurred, swaying in his seat. "She'ssss very attractive."

I noticed that his eyes never left Gianna's hips, which were shaking seductively. I nodded my head towards her and beckoned her to come to our table. She danced over to us and bent over letting her voluptuous breasts fall in his face; he leaned forward in his seat and hid his face in her cleavage, motor boating them.

"Anything, you'd like. Just for you, Gianna and her friends have planned a little party afterwards," I mentioned when she left us.

"I'll drink to that," he toasted, his glass clinking mine and taking back the four finger filled glass.

"More bourbon?"

"Just a smidge, Edward."

Just then, the special request I put in when we walked in the door started to play.

_Texas, Our Texas! all hail the mighty State!  
Texas, Our Texas! so wonderful so great!_

And I began to sing along; Mr. Whitlock looked around, his face going from shocked to elated.

"You're from Texas?" he asked surprised.

"I may be a Yankee now, but I was born and raised in Austin," I lied.

From there, we sang the rest of the song at the top of our lungs, getting the entire audience to stand on their feet as we saluted the great state of Texas. Nearly two hours later, we were in Mr. Whitlock's presidential suite. The music was blasting, the girls were dancing, and the liquor was flowing. There seemed to be no end in sight for the night. I was enjoying myself with Heidi sitting in my lap, peppering kisses my jaw line as her hand skimmed down my chest. I looked over to my left to see Mr. Whitlock engrossed once again in Gianna's assets.

"Ladies why don't you go warm up Mr. Whitlock's bed while we talk business briefly," I suggested, stopping Heidi's hand from unbuttoning my pants.

I was fairly drunk, but not too drunk to remember what the night was all about.

The girls giggled as they grasped each other's hands and walked into the next room.

"So, Jasper, what do you say? McCarty and Sons will take just as good of care of your product as we have done with you."

I slid the paperwork over to him, placing a pen on top. He looked at me, his eyes a bit glossy, but he seemed coherent; he'd been holding full on conversations with me all night. Yes, they might have been a bit slurry, but I could still comprehend what he was saying.

"I like youuuu, Edward. Can I call youuuu Edward?" he asked, pointing the pen at my face.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Youuuu seem to know just what the client isssss looking for. Sssoooo, I say yessss."

With that, I watched Mr. Whitlock scribble his name on the contract. A little crooked, but it'd hold up in court.

"Now, go get you some lovin'."

I pushed him off the couch towards the bedroom and that was the last I saw of Mr. Whitlock or even thought about his account. Somehow, I managed to make it back to my place to fall asleep because before I knew it, my so-called boss, Emmett McCarty, was waking me up.

"Get up, Edward," I heard him as he poked me in the back.

I responded by rolling away from him, mumbling for him to go away.

"Alright, Edward, I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice."

Emmett grabbed the back of my shirt and hoisted me out of bed, throwing me into the shower. I felt the cold water hit my face and I instantly woke up.

"Wash up, you reek of alcohol. I'll be out here waiting," he instructed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

After washing my hair, I was going to take care of my big problem, but Emmett killed the mood by pounding on the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm hurrying." I turned the water off and opened the door, stepping out and grabbing a towel. I dried myself off then wrapped a robe around my body. I opened the door and watched Emmett become distracted by the steam pouring out into the much cooler room.

"Okay, Edward, listen to me!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "I hear that you have behaved in an unbecoming manner of a McCarty and Sons employee. You have done so without even consulting me and if my father were alive, he'd have fired you right this second and you'd be banished from Manhattan-hell New York for that matter. But seeing as I'm a bit nicer, I'm willing to let you explain yourself instead of listening to rumors."

I laughed at the way Emmett was trying to act as a big shot. "Oh, get off your high horse, Emmett. Don't come walking into my apartment and pretend that you're actually my boss," I shook my head as I popped two white pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with a drink of water.

"I may not have stepped foot in that office, but I still have the power to fire your ass," he growled. "Now explain."

"I'll explain everything, Emmett, just calm down. I had a bit of a rough night, gaining _you_ another client for the agency."

"A rough night? Try having a rough morning. I just got my ass chewed out by Isabella Swan."

"Who?" I asked, not really interested in the conversation.

"New ad exec at Brandon and Hale," he shrugged. "She has it in her head that you stole the Whitlock account by getting him buzzed and shoving a woman in his face."

"That is not true. I got him _plastered_ and it was _multiple_ women. However, when I had him sign the contract, he was still coherent. There is no law against entertaining a client, Emmett."

"There are limitations when it comes to entertaining, Edward," he huffed. "And according to the allegations, you crossed that line."

"So, you're yelling at me for landing you a multi-million dollar account? You haven't been around for months, Emmett-off running around Europe or wherever. If it weren't for me McCarty and Sons would have tanked instead of being the number one advertising agency."

"Fine, but what are _you_ going to do about Isabella Swan? She wants you reprimanded."

"I'll handle it."

I picked up the phone sitting on the nightstand and dialed the number for Brandon and Hale, asking for a Miss Swan and waiting as the secretary patched me through.

"Ah, Mr. Masen. Calling to apologize are you?" she said smugly.

I shook my head trying to hold back the anger that wanted to erupt.

"Apologize...eh, it's not really my thing. I was actually calling to ask for a favor."

"A favor?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, see I was wondering if you could...I don't know...keep your nose out my business. If the competition is too tough for you, then maybe you need to get out of the profession."

"Profession?" she huffed. "What would you know about a profession? You sell sex and alcohol, you don't sell advertising."

"To many Americans, honey, that's all they need," I smirked.

"Well, I don't believe in using sex to land an account."

"Well, when do you use it?" I countered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't," she said in a snippy tone.

"My condolences to your husband."

"I'm not married," she stated.

"Go figure."

"What do you mean by that?" she responded.

"A husband would be competition. There's only room for one man in a family."

"Oh," she fumed and hung up the phone on me.

I smiled smugly, turning my attention to Emmett, who looked a bit stunned by my words.

"Come on, Emmett. Let's reintroduce you to the life of advertising."

While at the office, I got a phone call from Gianna. She was screaming, calling me a liar and telling me that Isabella Swan was right. _I don't even know this Swan woman and she's fucking up my life._ She then informed me that she was going to go in front of the Volturi Ad Council to tell them about my entertaining parties. After calming Gianna down, I told her what she wanted to hear.

Gianna was looking for her in, she wanted to be a model/actress and being in the advertising industry, I was her meal ticket in. I'd made her too many broken promises, but with the looming ethics meeting, I had to come up with something quickly. I ended up telling her that she was going to be the spokeswoman for a new product that no one had heard of...that it was called Espen (ESPN). _What? It was the first thing I saw._

I got Gianna hook, line and sinker. We were to meet up later, right before the meeting, to start shooting commercials for Espen.

_"I got my man when I got Espen."_

_"I'm just a slave to any man who uses Espen."_

_"Everything I got, I owe to Espen."_

"Wonderful job, Gianna, baby," I hugged her after the director called wrap on the shoot.

"You think? Oh, I can't wait for the world to see these!" she exclaimed happily. She left to go change for the meeting.

"What do you want done with these, Mr. Masen?" Felix asked.

"Put them on the shelf."

"What?" he questioned, his brow furrowed.

"No, you don't have wax in your ear. Put them on the shelf," I ordered.

"Okay, sir."

Gianna came back and I fed her the lines she needed to say in front of the Volturi brothers. I just hoped she recited them perfectly, but just in case, I gave her a necklace that sat beautifully in her cleavage. The brothers may be a bit older, but they were still men, which meant the majority of their thoughts involved sex.

Since we were cleared of any wrongdoing, thanks to Gianna's fabulous performance-at least that's what I heard-Emmett decided that we needed a vacation. In other words, he wasn't ready to become Mr. Boss just yet, and hell, who was I to refuse an opportunity to visit The Hamptons.

We had been gone for a couple of weeks, enjoying the sounds of the ocean, the squawking seagulls and soaking up rays when Emmett finally sprung his catastrophic news on me; he'd ordered the ESPN commercials to air. That's when I had to break it to him that I really fucked up ethically and invented a fake product just to make Gianna happy. We had a lot to do in a very short time period.

_If Isabella Swan finds out about this, I'm ruined._

~~~

"Edward, look at all of this," Emmett gestured to the piles and piles of mail. All letters asking, wanting ESPN. "We have to give the people what they want. We have to give them this product."

"Product? What product, Emmett? It doesn't exist," I said, slamming my hands down on the desk.

"Then we'll invent it. I set up an interview with Dr. Carlisle Cullen for this afternoon."

"The Nobel Prize winning chemist?"

"Yup. We are going to give him whatever he wants to get him to do this for us. Now, I'm going to need you to use your charm because I've heard Dr. Cullen doesn't like people."

"Fantastic," I mumbled.

~~~

"I always knew the human race was stupid. They are buying a product that doesn't exist. Idiots," Dr. Carlisle Cullen chuckled as he mixed something.

"As of now. We want you to invent it," I said placing a hundred-dollar bill next to his arm.

"I cannot be bought, Mr. Masen."

I placed another bill on the table.

"You're wasting your time," he continued as I put another bill down.

"I am happy in the confines of my lab."

_Just keep adding money, Edward._

"I will not prostitute my genius. Not for all the money in the world."

I place two more hundred-dollar bills next to him.

"Oh, come on, doctor. I'm sure we can work something out here," I coaxed, placing whatever amount of money I had left in my hand down in front of Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen looked down at the table and I watched him ponder the idea for a few seconds then he gathered up the bills.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Masen."

"Fantastic," I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "Now, we are quite lucky with Espen. We're completely versatile, it can be anything. The only thing that is not our friend is time."

"Wait here, I'm going to get some supplies, I have an idea."

While I waited for Dr. Cullen to return, I wandered around his lab, sniffing some of the beakers with liquid. Then there was a soft knock on the door before it crept open and in walked the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had wavy brown hair with a tint of red that shined in the lighting of the room. Her eyes were chocolaty brown and I found myself wanting to get lost in them. Her lips were full and pouty and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

_Snap out of it, Masen._

"I don't mean to disturb you, Dr. Cullen, but I'm Isabella Swan. I wanted to talk to you about...Espen," she said, whispering the last word.

_Dr. Cullen? She thinks I'm the asshole doctor? Wait, that's Isabella Swan? Holy fucking Christ. I could tell her she's mistaken, tell her who I really am and I'd never have a chance with her. Or I can continue to pretend I'm Dr. Cullen and get to know the lovely Isabella. Hmm...what to do?_

She continued to talk, but I didn't comprehend anything she was saying. I was too busy staring at her porcelain-like skin. My eyes raked over her body and back up to her face, which now tilted down and her cheeks were a beautiful shade of red.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized, shaking my head.

"I was wondering if you had signed your product over to Edward Masen. See, I work for another agency and I have some marvelous ideas for Espen. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for this account, Dr. Cullen."

"Well, you're in luck, Miss. Swan. I haven't signed with anyone," I smiled.

"Oh, good," she clapped. "Maybe we could chat over coffee?"

"Coffee?" I repeated, looking around the lab. "Uh, coffee would be great. In fact, let's go now."

I placed my palm at the small of her back and ushered her out quickly before Dr. Cullen could return and ruin this.

Over coffee, Isabella and I discussed her advertising ideas for ESPN. I had to admit that she had some great ones; she really was a smart woman. I wrote them all down to keep for a rainy day. We then somehow got onto the conversation of me, the real me, not me as the doctor. And boy, did this woman hate me with a passion. I felt a bit smug knowing that I had that kind of effect on her and we had never really met; all this anger based on my actions.

After coffee, we went to the aquarium. Slowly, I got Isabella to reveal things about herself. I found out that she grew up in Forks, Washington. _ Yeah, have no clue where that is. _She said it was in the Olympic Peninsula near Seattle.She also mentioned that it wasn't an exciting place and that it rained a lot.

"I knew since I was a little girl that this was what I wanted. When I was in high school, some of the local businesses hired me to do their advertising. It was my first break. Then that expanded to businesses in nearby Port Angeles."

"So, how did you end up in New York?" I asked, intrigued.

"One of my ads caught the attention of Alice Brandon and she offered me the job here a couple of months ago," she shrugged.

"What do you love most about it?"

"I love the creative challenge of advertising. I will tell you though, that I'm not a fan of the social challenge."

"Why is that?" I inquired, clasping my hands behind my back. _I want to touch her. I want to run my fingers down her arms to feel just how soft her skin is._

"Well, I'm not a big drinker. And that means that I really can't drink, at all. One glass of champagne and I become completely irresponsible, I lose all my inhibitions," she blushed.

_I want to make her blush more._

Our day together ended as the sun began to set.

"Twilight, it's the most beautiful time of the day," she commented.

"It certainly is," I breathed, staring at her.

"Well, Carlisle," she smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to spend the day with you and talk your ear off about my ideas for Espen. I know you'll make a fair and wise decision. A woman instinctively senses when a man can be trusted and you, doctor, can be trusted," she mentioned, holding her hand out to me.

I took her much smaller hand in mine and my eyes shot up to hers the moment our skin came in contact. A spark, a shock of electricity shot through my fingers, up my arm and straight to my heart. I searched her eyes to see if she felt it too and based on the confused look on her face, she did.

_I have to tell her, I have to, _my heart said while my head countered..._let her get to know you more. Let her see that you aren't what she's made you out to be._

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Carlisle."

~~~

A couple of nights later, I got a phone call from Isabella asking me to dinner. _Who was I to refuse?_ Since I was a Nobel Prize winning chemist, I made Isabella believe that I was a loner that I tended to avoid big groups of people and because of that, I missed out experiencing a number of things. I may have thrown in there too that Mr. Masen was going to help me experience life. She was not happy to hear that.

"1, 2, 3, together," I recited, pulling Isabella closer to my body then pushing her back. "1, 2, 3 together."

"Carlisle, I should have told you that on together you bring your feet together," she giggled. It was music to my ears. "In fact, we should always be together," she explained. moving her body closer to mine. "Like so."

_I could definitely get used to this,_ I thought as she rested her head on my chest.

Every day that I spent with Isabella, I realized more and more that I couldn't let her go when the truth was finally revealed. Part of me wanted to feel guilty for spending time with her, but I had never felt this way about anyone before. And she was absolutely adorable, teaching me how to golf, sail, bike and swim. I think swimming was my favorite experience.

"Oh, Carlisle, you're a natural," she mentioned as we walked up the sand to our towels.

We were at the beach. The weather was absolutely perfect- the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was in the eighties.

"Well, I have a great teacher," I smiled crookedly.

She ducked her head and her cheeks colored beautifully.

"Bella, do you think we could try something?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Just don't move," I instructed as I sat up on my knees and slowly leaned forward.

I could hear her breathing quicken the closer I got. I watched her tongue dart out between her lips. _She knows what's coming. _Her eyes fluttered close as I cradled her face in my hands. I hesitantly touched her lips, just barely feeling them, showing her that I was nervous. I pressed them against hers again, this time with more pressure, more assertiveness. I felt her push back with almost the same amount of strength. My tongue peaked out and traced her bottom lip causing Isabella to open her mouth to me. I wanted to continue, to taste more of her, but I knew we should stop so reluctantly I pulled back. Her eyes remained closed and her fingers moved to her lips.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward of me," I apologized, looking down at the blanket.

"Oh no, there is nothing to be sorry for. I must say, Carlisle, this is probably your best subject yet," she complimented before throwing herself at me, knocking me back.

Her lips molded to mine so perfectly that there was nothing left for me to do but to give in. I wrapped my arms around her upper back and we lay in the sun kissing for who knows how long.

Two weeks. That's all it took for me to fall in love with Isabella. I never thought I'd find a woman who made me want to stop playing the field, stop partying and drinking myself into oblivion, but she did and I believed that she felt the same way about me. I should have been happy about this realization, but I ached because she was in love with a person who didn't exactly exist. She was in love with a fictitious person. I needed to tell her the truth and dinner at her place was a perfect opportunity.

She greeted me in a sparkly navy blue dress that fell about mid thigh. Her hair swept up with a few strands framing her face and gazing down her long legs, I was met with the hottest pair of fuck me heels. _I wonder if she'd let me fuck her in those?_

"We can eat in the hallway if you'd like," she mentioned.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

She smiled and pulled me into her apartment.

"I hope steak is okay. It was on sale at the market."

"If you can cook a mean steak, I don't think I'll be leaving."

She giggled, handing me a glass of scotch. I took a seat at the bar and watched her finish the meal. We chatted a little about the Yankees; she was going to take me to my 'first' baseball game the coming weekend. _That is, if she doesn't slap me across my face and tell me she never wants to see me again after tonight._

"So, Carlisle, we haven't really had a chance to talk about Espen," she said, taking a bite. "What exactly is it?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to say anything. Mr. Masen doesn't want anyone to know until it launches. He says it's all a part of the lure," I lied, setting my fork down and taking a sip of the scotch.

"I can't believe you're still talking to that..that..well, I really can't say since it isn't very ladylike."

"I know you don't like him, Bella, but I have to be fair and give both of you a chance."

"I just don't agree with the way he gets his clients," she said bitterly.

"Well, to be honest, Bella, what he does isn't much different than what we are doing right now. He takes a client out for drinks," I explained, holding up my glass. "He takes them to dinner," I gestured to the steak. "And he introduces them to women. He doesn't force anyone to do anything that they don't want to."

"Oh, I'm sure he uses the power of persuasion to get them to drink more and act inappropriately," she rolled her eyes.

"He really isn't a bad guy," I commented, taking a bite and averting my eyes.

"Well, I've never met the man but I have spoken with him and personally, I think he could use some better manners."

With that, we ended our conversation on me. I hoped she would listen to what I had to say and mull it over a little bit. We finished dinner and took our evening to the sofa. I sat on one end with my hand resting on the back of the couch while she sat at the other with her legs curled underneath her.

Our conversations were always intriguing, whatever came out of her mouth I hung onto even if it was about her trip to the market to get tonight's dinner. As the night wound down, I could feel a shift in the air. The electricity between us was palpable. I could tell she felt it by the way she kept biting her bottom lip and adjusting her legs. I wanted her, but I didn't want it under false pretenses.

Just then, the phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. As I waited, I tried to figure out how I was going to tell her the truth, that I was really the man that she hated and not this wonderful doctor. I was running my hands through my hair, tugging at the ends when she walked back into the room. I could tell instantly that something was off.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Well I just got an interesting phone call," she mentioned, stopping by the side table.

"What was it about?"

My brows furrowed as I watched her placated face turn red and _not_ the red it gets when she's embarrassed or shy.

"You tell me, Mr. Masen!" she ordered, screaming my name.

_Oh, shit, she knows. Fuck, fuck damage control._

"Calm down, Bella, I can explain everything."

"Don't you dare call me Bella! I trusted you and told you things that I don't tell just anyone."

"Please, Bella, just listen to me," I begged.

"I told you not to call me that!" she screamed, throwing a vase of flowers at me. "Get out, just get out!"

I wanted to stay, to make her understand, but she threw a book at me and I knew then that was my queue to leave.

I moped the whole way back to my place and the weather reflected my mood- the heavens opened up, sending rain down on top of my head. I discarded my wet clothes, leaving them in a pile in my bathroom and crawled into bed. I had never felt this kind of pain in my life. My chest felt as if someone had cut it open and decided to stomp on my heart, repeatedly.

The next morning, I felt sick to my stomach. I tried calling into work, but Emmett said I had to come into work, which only meant that I was in deep shit.

I didn't make an effort, throwing on whatever I could find, not caring if it was wrinkled or smelled and I didn't bother to shave.

"Ah, shit, I really wish you had brought your A-game today, Edward. The Volturi have scheduled an emergency hearing about you, thanks to Miss. Swan. She knows that Espen doesn't exist. We're screwed!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"It's all my fault, I'll explain that you didn't know anything. McCarty and Sons will not get in trouble for this."

"Good, that's what I was thinking. I took it upon myself to draw up these papers, basically stating everything that you just said. All you have to do is sign them."

I took a pen and was about to scribble my name when Dr. Cullen ran through the door with a box.

"Don't sign anything, you didn't lie. I have Espen and it's genius, if I do say so myself," Dr. Cullen smiled smugly, placing the box on the desk.

Emmett took one of the colorfully wrapped candies, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.

"Mm, this is good. It tastes like chocolate candy though."

I perked up knowing that I had a chance to not only redeem myself with the board, but also with Isabella.

"It's so much better," Dr. Cullen replied.

"I don't care. I need to take this to the board. I'll see you all afterwards, hopefully with good news." I grabbed the box and ran out of the office.

~~~

I ran into the boardroom just as Aro was going to end my career.

"Wait, wait, I have Espen," I panted, throwing the box on the table causing all the candies to scatter across the table.

"This is Espen?" Caius inquired.

"Yes, try it," I nodded, still trying to regain my breath.

They each unwrapped one of the candies and popped it in their mouths. They 'mmmed' as they chewed and asked for another.

"Have as many as you like," I gestured with my hand. "There are six flavors."

"We can have one of each," they smiled.

I heard someone huff behind me and turned around to see Isabella, appearing irritated. She fisted her hands and marched over to the table grabbing one of the candies and taking a bite. I watched her eat one of each of the flavors as well before I tried one. Like everyone else, I couldn't resist trying all the flavors. It was damn good. The perfect mix of chocolate with something I couldn't put my finger on. I continued eating, trying to figure out what else the doctor put in it.

The more I ate, the more I could feel myself loosening up and my body gravitating towards Isabella's. I apologized for lying to her and she placed her finger over my mouth, drawing it along my lower lip. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to me, crashing my mouth to hers.

"I love you, Bella," I stated, resting my forehead against hers as I held her face in my hands.

She closed her eyes and breathed out a gush of air against my face, the smell of chocolate wafted up my nostrils.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I just...how do I know you really mean it? You've lied to me. I don't even know you," she shook her head.

"You do know me, Bella. Open your eyes and look at me." I waited until I could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. "All of our time together, those feelings we developed, those are real. This is real, Bella."

She nibbled on her bottom lip and I wanted to know what was going on in her mind, wishing I could read her thoughts. She tilted her head forward and brushed her lips against mine.

"I need you to show me," she mumbled. "Prove it to me, Edward."

I stared into her eyes to see the love I felt shining back at me and I grabbed her hand, hailing a taxi. I blacked out slightly as to where we went after that, but somehow, we ended up at the W hotel in the Presidential Suite. I remembered everything from then on; I'd never forget the feel of her under my fingertips.

I threw the door open and picked Isabella up in my arms, carrying her over the threshold. She giggled, which was my favorite sound. _Oh, how I missed hearing her laugh._ I took her straight into the bedroom, I couldn't wait another minute. _I needed to be with her, to feel her, but I knew I had to make it special for her._ I bent down and gently sat her on the bed. She stared up at me with the most spectacular smile.

"I love you," she whispered.

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled her up onto her feet and she slowly turned around in my arms as she lifted her hair so that I could help her take off the dress. I found the zipper and slowly slipped it down, stopping just before the curve of her ass. I moved closer to her as I ran my hands up her back, her skin like silk under my fingertips. I brushed the straps of her dress over her shoulders and let them fall on her arms. I groaned and felt my dick harden when I saw her perk breasts free for the first time; they were even better than what I dreamed. My hands skimmed over her sides until I felt the weight of them in the palms of my hands. She moaned as I kneaded them and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. You take my breath away," I breathed against her neck before placing a warm kiss just behind her ear.

I heard her exhale louder than it seemed she wanted. Before I knew it, she was facing me and my lips were moving with hers. Her tongue traced my upper lip and I opened my mouth to her. It was warm and wet, and I enjoyed the taste of her as it tangled with mine. I wanted her, needed her. Her hands wound into my hair and she tugged on my locks roughly. My body burst into flames with desire.

I pushed her gently back to sit on the bed, pulling at my shirt and not caring that the buttons went flying; _I could buy another one_. Isabella undid my belt, licking her lips as I she did so. I held her hands still and helped her when she struggled with the button and zipper. I removed my pants along with my boxers and freed my harden length. Her hands wrapped around my cock, making my eyes roll into the back of my head. She moved it down and then back up tightening her grip as she did. I nearly came when she leaned forward and kissed the tip and flicked her tongue out to lick some of the precum.

"Mmm, salty," she commented.

I growled and stopped her movements.

"Lay back, love," I ordered.

She pulled her lip between her teeth and looked at me with hooded eyes, sliding her body up the bed to rest her head on the fluffy pillows. I crawled up after her letting my fingers ghost over her delicate skin- from her ankles up her shins, past her knees and over her thighs. Her pupils grew and her mouth dropped open as I felt her shiver under my touch, and I smiled up at her. She whimpered when my hand cupped her pussy and she arched slightly, wanting more. I leaned back and removed the last piece of clothing.

I let my eyes roam over her body; she was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. I had been with many women, but none of them compared to Isabella.

My gaze ended at her glistening wetness. I watched as she squirmed, shifting her hips on the bed as I committed every little mark and scar into memory. _She wasn't kidding when she said she was a clumsy kid._

"See something you like?" she smirked.

I lifted my eyes to hers and gave her a smirk of my own in return. _I love seeing this side of her._

"Yeah, I do and I'm ready to take what's mine," I snarled.

I hovered over her, placing my weight on my hands at the sides of her head. I dropped my head to the nipple of her right breast. I sucked and licked, relishing in the sounds of her moans and her fingers pulling on my locks. After paying the left nipple the same amount of attention, I lifted my head and placed my mouth on hers. Her hold on me tightened as my lips molded to hers. Her feet rubbed up and down over my calves sending bolts of electricity straight to my dick.

I pulled back causing her to huff in frustration, holding my finger up and telling her silently to be patient. _You deserve to be taken care of._

I ran my hands over her shoulders, down to her breasts and along her toned stomach feeling her muscles contract under my touch. I squeezed her hips making her squirm slightly until I intertwined our fingers. I pushed them above her head and she bucked her hips toward mine using this new angle as leverage. I smiled at her impatience, loving that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

"Patience, Bella," I breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Please, Edward," she mewled, lifting her hips again.

My cock twitched, feeling just a tiny bit of the warmth of her wetness.

_Hold it together, Masen. Just a little bit longer._

"I promise to make it worth the wait," I said in a husky voice.

My tongue lazily drew circles along the soft skin of her neck; she tasted like strawberries, as my hands left hers to attach themselves at her hips. Her sounds continued to urge me on. I licked my way down her neck to her shoulder and her collarbone, which I nibbled on softly. Her breaths quickened, letting me know that I was driving her crazy.

I left hot, wet open mouth kisses on the valley between her breasts. I took my time when I reached her belly button to appreciate the little hole, flicking my tongue out. I looked up at her through my lashes to see her eyes closed tight and her cheeks flushed. My eyes flickered above her head to see her hands gripping the bars of the headboard. I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye but I became distracted by the draw of her smell.

I slid my hands down the outside of her thighs, caressing them before moving my hands to the insides, spreading her legs further apart. I inhaled a deep breath letting my nose graze her clit.

"You smell so good, Bella," I mentioned, breathing in her scent again. "You're so wet."

"I love you, Edward. Please don't make me wait," she whimpered.

_I'll never get tired of hearing her say that to me._

My dick throbbed to be inside of her, but I wasn't ready just yet. I pushed my hips into the mattress to create some sort of friction.

"Just a little bit longer," I said before dragging my tongue from her hot slit to her clit.

She cried out from the unexpected move and tightened her legs around my head.

"It's okay," I chuckled then coaxed her into relaxing her muscles.

I licked and sucked her with my mouth while my finger rubbed her clit; I lost myself in her taste and smell.

_What is wrong with me? I don't do this. I, Edward Masen, never gave into women, but Bella was different. I wanted to do this._

She ground her hips against my face, whimpering as I pressed them down on the bed with one hand. I watched her facial expressions change- from gnawing on her bottom lip, her nostrils flaring to her lips parting into a beautiful 'o' shape and her brows furrowing the closer she got to her release.

I had never been with this woman this intimately but I could tell that she was teetering on the edge.

I blew gently on her clit as I slipped two fingers in her.

"Edward," she hissed.

My cock twitched and I couldn't hold off anymore. I needed to feel her warmth around my length, but first, I had to make her come. I curled my fingers upwards, stroking her sensitive skin.

_Please come, Bella. _I chanted in my head.

I swirled my tongue around her clit trying to get as close as possible to her. I thrust my fingers in as deep as they would go and finally felt her walls clench. She screamed out my name, her back arching off the bed and I watched her orgasm take over her body; a beautiful shade of red colored her chest.

_I can't get over how beautiful she is._

I slowed my movements, placing a soft kiss on her swollen clit. I climbed back up her heaving body watching her breasts rise and fall, her eyes hooded and dark. Her hands still held tightly onto the bars and I pulled them free, rubbing them to get the blood flowing back into her fingers.

"Amazing," she breathed before pulling my face down to hers and pushing her tongue into my mouth, moaning.

_Oh, shit, she's tasting herself on my tongue right now and she seems to be enjoying it by her sounds._

She loosened her grip but continued to move her lips languidly with mine until she said, "I need to feel you inside me."

I didn't need to be told twice. I situated myself between her legs holding my weight on my forearms that rested next to her head.

"Are you ready?" I asked, my heart beating a mile a minute. I twirled a strand of her hair around my fingers trying to calm my nerves.

She bit her lip as she nodded her head. I dropped my head, capturing her lips and met her tongue instantly. I slipped into her, slowly. She gasped, digging her nails into my ribs as I filled her completely.

"You're so tight, Bella. Feels so good," I grunted, trying to regain control.

I held still letting her adjust to my size and letting myself calm down a bit. Her eyes remained closed but her face held a blissful smile as she hummed and ran her hands up and down my sides. She lifted herself to me letting me know that I could continue.

I pulled out then moved my hips slowly back towards hers. I dropped my head to her shoulder and kissed the path up to her neck as I moved inside her. Eventually her hips lifted off the mattress to meet me halfway allowing me to go deeper.

"Fuck yes," I chanted.

I didn't think it got better, but each movement brought me closer to her, brought _us_ closer together, sealing our connection.

"Oh God, Edward, oh God," she continued to mumble.

I brought my head up to meet her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked between pants.

Her eyes were full of want.

"You feel so good inside me. You fill me, you make me feel whole," she breathed. "It's almost too much."

_She felt it, too._ My heart felt as if it could beat right out of my chest.

I dropped my head to her breast and bit down on her pert nipple. Her arms wound under my arms, her nails digging into my back, pulling my body flush against hers. My right hand skimmed down her side to her thigh, lifting it up towards her chest and she cried from this new position. I felt the tension tighten and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off.

"Wrap your legs around me," I grunted.

She did as I said and I moved my hips faster against her. I began ravishing her chest, shifting from one to the other, as her hold on me hardened and tightened. I released her breasts to bury my face in her hair. I breathed in the scent that was only Isabella and prayed that this feeling, that _we,_ would never end.

I felt one of her hands snake between us down to her clit. I felt her finger brush my cock as she tried to bring her orgasm closer.

"So close, Edward, just a little more."

"I'm not sure I can hold on," I murmured. I turned my head to find her neck and began sucking and licking with each one of my thrusts. "Fucking come, Bella."

I bit her neck and she clenched around my cock, arching her back as she came relentlessly. I lifted my head to watch the angel below me scream out my name, her body writhing gloriously.

_I did that._

Knowing what I did and feeling quite smug as well as seeing just how perfect she looked coming for me, brought me closer to my own release. I pushed harder, gritting my teeth as her hands ran over the contours of my back easily from the sweat.

I groaned, feeling my back and stomach tense. I slammed into her once more, stilling inside her as I came like never before. She moaned as I twitched and her body shuddered as I brought on her third orgasm.

I continued to rock my hips slowly as we both came down from our high.

"So beautiful," I muttered, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm," she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my weight on top of her.

We lay still just like that for a few moments; I needed to feel every inch of her beneath me. Her fingers trickled up and down my sides as she hummed a lovely tune. Eventually, I rolled us over onto our sides and slid out of her, pulling her closer to me. She rested her hand right above my heart and I watched it rise and fall with each breath I took. Within minutes I heard her breaths even out and looked down to see my love sleeping. I lifted my hips so not to disturb her and pulled the covers out from under me, throwing them over us and then snuggling close to Isabella. She mumbled her love to me and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I saw the sparkle again but the lull of sleep overpowered my curiosity.

~~~~~~

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I shot up out of bed when I heard the blood-curdling scream and took a protective stance, ready to fight whatever or whoever. I looked around, my eyes, I'm sure, wild; the only thing I saw was a scared Isabella covering herself with the sheet. I relaxed a bit when I realized there was no danger.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked, running my hand through my hair and taking a seat on the bed.

"Love? Who are you calling love? And why are you naked? Why am I naked and in bed with you? Oh God, we didn't. How did this happen?" she questioned, looking embarrassed and ashamed.

_Why is she acting like this?_

"Bella, what's wrong? Don't you remember last night?"

"No! What did you give me? You must've drugged me because there was no way I'd come here willingly with..with...with you, liar," she stuttered, standing up and gathering her things. "I can't believe this."

She ran to the bathroom once she found all of her belongings and I stood up, pulling on my pants before sitting back down on the bed. My heart broke when I heard her crying on the other side of the door; then what was left of my heart stopped for a brief second when I heard her screams again as well as the swoosh of the door being open.

"What is on my finger? Are we married?" she yelled, shoving her left hand in my face.

Sure enough, a sparkling emerald cut diamond along with a smooth gold band sat on her ring finger, appearing as if it were meant to be there. _So that's what we did between the boardroom and here._ I rested my elbows on my knees and ran my hands through my hair. I growled in frustration because this wasn't how this morning was supposed to go. She was supposed to wake up happily in my arms and most likely, we'd make love again before ordering some breakfast.

"I cannot be married to you. I hate you!" she huffed.

"Come on, Bella, let's not start our marriage out like this. I love you," I whispered.

"I'm not starting our marriage with anything but an annulment, you hear me," she pointed. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

I sighed, feeling defeated as I watched my love walk out of my life.

~~~

I called into the office to check in with Emmett, wanting to hear how the rest of the board meeting went after Isabella and I left. Emmett then proceeded to tell me that the candy turns to pure alcohol. _Well, that explains why Bella was so willing last night and couldn't remember any of it this morning. I just wished she realized her feelings for me were true and pure_. _Alcohol takes away all your inhibitions which means that she let herself be truthful last night, didn't it?_

I took a cab into the office, the whole way thinking about Isabella as I turned the gold band round and round. I didn't remember the motions of taking the elevator up to the thirteenth floor, nor greeting Jessica when I walked by her. Before I knew it, I was sitting at my desk and Jessica announced that two men wanted to speak with me. _Wow, Bella's lawyer works fast._

"Send them in, Jessica." I straightened some papers on my desk as I waited for them to enter.

"Mr. Masen, I'm James Anderson and this is my partner Laurent Sartori," he greeted, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking each of their hands out of politeness.

"Mr. Masen, how much is it going to cost?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken back by his question.

_She said she wanted nothing to do with me, but yet she wants my money?_

"We want to buy Espen from you. We are even willing to give you a share of the advertising," he stated.

_What? Was this really happening? They're not from Bella's lawyer's office._

"You want to buy my product? You're not here with divorce papers?"

"No," he shook his head.

_Huh? Wait, this could be a good thing. I'd get the advertising share. The alcohol business generates a lot of money; this is an agency's dream client._

"I'll agree to it, but don't make it out to me, make it out to a Mrs. … I mean a Miss Isabella Swan."

"Great. Our attorneys will draw up an agreement for your signature," Laurent said. He didn't smile but I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"That'd be great, but send it to Los Angeles. I'm moving to our west coast offices," I explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you, gentlemen."

I waited for the men to leave before calling Jessica to bring in a couple of boxes so that I could pack up. Emmett followed in after her and tried to talk me into staying, but my mind was made up. There was no way I'd be able to work in this town knowing Isabella was always so close and she didn't want anything to do with me.

Even though left lonely and broken hearted, Isabella really did turn me into a better man. I quit my partying ways to obtain clients and became a man of whom she could be proud.

There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of her; it seemed as if everything I did, no matter how insignificant, reminded me of her. I missed her constantly. My love for her never faded, even though I knew she'd never give me another chance, but it seemed nearly nine months after I left my luck changed for the better when I got a phone call.

"Hi, Mr. Masen, this is Angela Weber. Miss. Swan's secretary. You know that woman you married nine months ago and got annulled. We'll I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I just think that every man should know when they are going to be a father."

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father. Isabella was pregnant and apparently, she was going into labor. _Shit. I need to book a flight._

"Lauren! I need a car to LAX immediately."

My nerves only grew worse as the plane flew across the country. Emmett met me at the airport with Mrs. Weber and a minister. We greeted each other briefly before piling in a car and speeding off towards the hospital.

"She's missed you," Mrs. Weber mentioned.

"Sure could've fooled me," I mumbled.

"Miss. Swan is very prideful as well as stubborn." I nodded my head at that comment. "She feels as if you played her for a fool."

"I married her, didn't I?!"

"She feels that was under false pretenses...the alcohol made you do it."

"I told her the next morning when I was sober that I loved her."

"You have to show her again. Here," she said, pulling a ring out of her purse and handing it to me.

I stared at the familiar diamond in the palm of my hand. Mrs. Weber was right; I needed to show her my love was true and that what we had couldn't be denied. We were meant to be.

The car pulled up to the emergency room and I ran inside as Mrs. Weber yelled the floor and room number out. I pushed through people in my haste to get to Isabella. I found her just as the nurses were wheeling her out of the room.

"Oh, what are you doing here? I don't want to see you," she huffed.

"Come on, Bella, you're having my baby. I can't miss this. I want to be here for the baby and you. I love you."

"Don't say those words, I know you don't mean it," she pouted.

"I do mean it. I want to marry you, right here, right now. Emmett and Angela are following with a minister who is willing to marry us." I grabbed her hand and she began tugging it away until a contraction came, then gripped it tightly and I could feel the circulation in my hand stall.

"No, I will not marry you! Leave me alone, Edward, can't you see that I'm kind of busy here!" she screamed.

I pushed the matted hair off her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have left me alone. You probably forgot about me," she whined.

We stopped at the elevators and waited. I knew I didn't have much time left; her contractions were coming more quickly.

"I didn't forget about you. That could never happen. I sent you letters everyday for eight months."

"What about the last month? That's when I needed you most."

"You never told me what was going on. How was I supposed to know? You never responded to any of them."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have let that stop you."

_Are you fucking kidding me? Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?_

"Damn it, woman, I do love you and I want to marry you. Marry me Bella before you go up there to have my baby," I pleaded.

"Hey, now, this is _my _baby. I've been the one carrying this strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Well I didn't know what it was, so I dubbed it strawberry."

"Alright, whatever we have I'll love just as much as you. Now will you marry me?" I sighed.

"Oh, alright."

Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to Emmett, Mrs. Weber and the minister. We joined them in the four-walled space.

"Go for it, minister," the doctor said.

"We are gathered together to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. Do you Edward Masen take Isabella Swan to be your wife, to be the mother of your children? In sickness..."

"We don't have time for all that, padre. Short and sweet and yes, I do."

He nodded his head in understanding and continued. "Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Masen to be your wife?"

"Ahhhhh! I do!" she screamed.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Bella cried at the announcement and I leaned down to kiss her full lips. She hungrily pressed back as I slipped the ring on her finger. I had to push a little, her fingers a bit swollen from the pregnancy. Everyone congratulated us as the doors to the elevator opened again and we ran down the hall.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"Okay, now that it's official, Siobhan, take Edward to get properly dressed," the doctor ordered.

I was taken to a room to put on scrubs and to properly wash my hands. By the time I met up with Isabella again, she was already pushing. I walked up next to her and her hand found mine, grasping it for dear life.

"I'm here, love. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you again," I whispered along with my love as the doctor told her to push again.

She yelled as she used all of her strength, gritting her teeth. A few more pushes and baby Chloe Elise Masen entered the world at seven pounds fives ounces and nineteen inches. Isabella cried as the nurse laid her in her arms and I felt the moisture tickle the corner of my eyes.

"You were amazing, love," I mentioned, gazing down at our daughter. "She's beautiful, just like her mom."

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for her and for loving my stubborn ass. I love you so much," she said, cupping my cheek with her free hand. I leaned into her warmth, holding her hand to my face. I turned slightly and kissed her palm before bending down, brushing my lips against Chloe's head and then her mother.

Finally, I was where I was supposed to be.


End file.
